memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Produzioni del 2005
:Per le informazioni relative a questo anno nella timeline dell'universo immaginario di ''Star Trek, vedi 2005.'' Eventi Gennaio * 1 gennaio - Muore Robert Fortier. * 14 gennaio - Va in onda . * 19 gennaio - Muore Cal Bolder. * 21 gennaio - Va in onda . : - Muore Steve Susskind. * 26 gennaio - Star Trek: Enterprise viene concesso in syndication e verrà trasmesso nel 90% del mercato statunitense a partire dall'autunno del 2005. * 28 gennaio - Va in onda . * Pubblicato Star Trek Communicator #154. Febbraio * 3 febbraio - Va in onda e Paramount Pictures annuncia che Star Trek: Enterprise è stato cancellato dalla UPN. * 11 febbraio - Va in onda . * 18 febbraio - Va in onda . * 25 febbraio - Va in onda . Marzo * 13 marzo - Muore Jason Evers. * 15 marzo - Rilasciato il DVD Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) nella regione 1. * 29 marzo - Pubblicato per la serie Pocket Errand of Fury, Seeds of Rage. * Pubblicato per la serie Pocket [[Star Trek: IKS Gorkon|IKS Gorkon]], Enemy Territory. Aprile * 8 aprile - Muore Nevio Zeccara. * 20 aprile - Muore Gerald B. Moss. Maggio * 3 maggio - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season nella regione 1. * 6 maggio - Va in onda . * 13 maggio - Va in onda , a cui segue l'episodio conclusivo di Star Trek: Enterprise, . L'episodio è un crossover in cui compaiono i protagonisti di Star Trek: The Next Generation Jonathan Frakes nel ruolo di William T. Riker e Marina Sirtis nel ruolo di Deanna Troi, che utilizzano il ponte ologrammi per ripercorrere la missione finale dell' Enterprise. * 17 maggio - Muore Frank Gorshin. * Pubblicato Pocket DS9 Hollow Men. * Pubblicato Pocket SCE Breakdowns. Giugno * 6 giugno - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) nella regione 1. * 7 giugno - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) nella regione 2. * 8 giugno - Muore Ed Bishop. * 14 giugno - Pubblicato Pocket Star Trek Tales from the Captain's Table. * 20 giugno - Muore Billy Parrish. * 25 giugno - Muoiono Michael Cuneo e John Fiedler. * Pubblicato Pocket Star Trek Articles of the Federation. * Pubblicato Pocket VOY String Theory Cohesion. Luglio * 2 luglio - Muore Norm Prescott. * 20 luglio - Muore James Doohan. * 22 luglio - Muore George D. Wallace. * 26 luglio - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season nella regione 1. * Pubblicato Pocket Trek Strange New Worlds 8. Agosto * 1 agosto - Rilasciato il DVD Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) nella regione 2. * 2 agosto - Sky One trasmette nel Regno Unito ed in Irlanda. : - Muore Loulie Jean Norman. * 11 agosto - Muore Jack Hinkle. * 15 agosto - Muore Herta Ware. * 23 agosto - Muore Brock Peters. * 24 agosto - Muore Herbert J. Wright. Settembre * 14 settembre - Muore Robert Wise. * 17 settembre - Enterprise inizia le trasmissioni in syndication con l'episodio . * 24 settembre - Muore Denver Mattson. * 27 settembre - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season nella regione 1. * Pubblicato Pocket TNG Death in Winter. Ottobre * 2 ottobre - Muore Hamilton Camp. * 4 ottobre - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) nella regione 1. : - Muore Richard J. Zobel, Jr.. * 7 ottobre - Muore Charles Rocket. * 25 ottobre - Pubblicato Pocket VOY String Theory Fusion. Novembre * 1 novembre - Rilasciato il DVD ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season nella regione 1. : - Muore Michael Piller. * 9 novembre - Muore C. Marie Davis. * 11 novembre - Muore Keith Andes. * 28 novembre - Muore Marc Lawrence. * Pubblicato Pocket VOY Distant Shores. Dicembre * 26 dicembre - Muore Vincent Schiavelli. * 27 dicembre - Pubblicato Pocket Titan Orion's Hounds. * 29 dicembre - Muore Teresa E. Victor. Data ignota * Art Asylum rilascia giochi da collezione per le seguenti serie: Star Trek (TOS), Wave 3; Star Trek: Trek Tech, Wave 2.5; Enterprise "In A Mirror Darkly"; Deep Space Nine "Trials and Tribble-ations"; The Next Generation, Wave 1. * Hallmark rilascia i propri ornamenti natalizi di Star Trek, in questa occasione la . * Johnny Lightning rilascia i giochi da collezione di navi stellari della serie Trek "battle-damaged". * AMT/Ertl viene acquisita dai detentori dei modelli Polar Lights, molti dei loro modelli Trek classici da collezione vengono disposti per un secondo rilascio. * Giochi: ** Worlds (Decipher) ** Mirror Universe (Decipher) * Star Trek: Voyager debutta su five nel Regno Unito. cs:2005 (produkce) en:2005 (production) fr:2005 productions nl:2005 producties pt:Produções de 2005